ygo2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning and Revelations 1
''Beginning and Revelations 1 ''is the first booster pack of YGO2099. Features ''Beginning and Revelations 1 ''is a set that contains imports exclusively from Konami's official Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game. Designed to kickstart the game, the pack contains many easy-to-use singles, simple combo cards and many Extra Deck monsters. Each pack contains 9 total cards of 7 Commons, 1 Rare and 1 Holo. Breakdown 9 cards per pack, 20 packs per box. Includes 100 cards, comprised of: 8 Secret Rares 10 Ultra Rares 14 Super Rares 20 Rares 48 Commons Set List * EN001 Mystic Piper * EN002 Kinka-Byo (Secret) * EN003 Mirror Resonator (Rare) * EN004 Level Eater * EN005 Swift Scarecrow (Rare) * EN006 Spore (Rare) * EN007 Treeborn Frog * EN008 Djinn Disserere of Rituals * EN009 Magician of Faith * EN010 Apprentice Magician * EN011 Magical Undertaker * EN012 Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy * EN013 Plaguespreader Zombie (Rare) * EN014 Edge Imp Sabres * EN015 Kuribandit (Super) * EN016 Crane Crane (Rare) * EN017 Elemental HERO Blazeman * EN018 Photon Thrasher * EN019 Goblindbergh * EN020 Tin Goldfish * EN021 Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd (Super) * EN022 Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades (Rare) * EN023 Flame Tiger * EN024 Zombie Master * EN025 Goblin Zombie (Ultra) * EN026 Masked Chameleon * EN027 Elemental HERO Bubbleman * EN028 Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Ultra) * EN029 Diabolos, King of the Abyss * EN030 Destiny HERO - Plasma * EN031 Relinquished * EN032 Slacker Magician (Rare) * EN033 Ghostrick Dullahan * EN034 Number 65: Djinn Buster * EN035 Gachi Gachi Gantetsu (Rare) * EN036 Wind-Up Zenmaines (Super) * EN037 Ghostrick Alucard (Rare) * EN038 Maestroke the Symphony Djinn (Ultra) * EN039 Photon Papolloparative * EN040 Heroic Champion - Gandiva (Rare) * EN041 Masked HERO Acid * EN042 Elemental HERO Nova Master (Rare) * EN043 Formula Synchron * EN044 Mist Bird Clausolas * EN045 Armory Arm * EN046 Armades, Keeper of Boundaries (Ultra) * EN047 HTS Psyhemuth * EN048 Black Rose Dragon (Super) * EN049 Stardust Dragon (Super) * EN050 Mist Wurm (Secret) * EN051 Black Illusion Ritual * EN052 Dark Hole * EN053 Upstart Goblin (Rare) * EN054 Terraforming * EN055 Book of Life * EN056 Smashing Ground (Ultra) * EN057 Polymerization * EN058 Swords of Revealing Light * EN059 Swords of Concealing Light * EN060 Clear World (Rare) * EN061 Zombie World * EN062 Mystical Space Typhoon * EN063 Forbidden Lance (Super) * EN064 Forbidden Chalice (Ultra) * EN065 Forbidden Dress (Super) * EN066 Enemy Controller (Rare) * EN067 Offerings to the Doomed (Rare) * EN068 Mask Change (Rare) * EN069 Wonder Wand (Rare) * EN070 Magnum Shield * EN071 Kunai with Chain * EN072 Void Trap Hole (Super) * EN073 Time-Space Trap Hole (Rare) * EN074 Dimensional Prison * EN075 Prideful Roar * EN076 Torrential Tribute (Super) * EN077 Call of the Haunted (Ultra) * EN078 Solemn Warning (Secret) * EN079 Dark Bribe (Rare) * EN080 Divine Wrath * CM081 Tour Guide from the Underworld (Secret) * CM082 Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (Secret) * CM083 Glow-Up Bulb (Ultra) * CM084 Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss (Ultra) * CM085 Number 50: Diamond Crab King * CM086 Masked HERO Dian (Ultra) * CM087 Masked HERO Anki * CM088 A Hero Lives (Super) * CM089 Mask Change II * CM090 Pot of Duality (Super) * EN091 Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss (Secret) * EN092 Dr. Frankenderp * EN093 Illumi'raj * EN094 Isolde, Belle of the Underworld/Tristan, Knight of the Underworld (Secret) * EN095 Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld (Secret) * EN096 Shuffle Reborn (Secret) * EN097 Moon Mirror Shield (Rare) * EN098 Painful Escape (Super) * EN099 Great Horn of Heaven (Super) * EN100 Monster Rebone Category:2099 Booster Pack